<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me by Auspen (Ausp_ice)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363327">Make Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/pseuds/Auspen'>Auspen (Ausp_ice)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Drinking, Fights, Gen, Swearing, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/pseuds/Auspen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Written by <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/unluckiestblackcat">UnluckiestBlackCat</a>]</p><p>Faustus had been searching for answers at the bottom of his glass for a while now. His eyes were a faded gold, swimming in and out of awareness as the room swam with him. Each breath was a sip of broken dreams and hollow promises. He was drowning in them. </p><p>Just the way he liked it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! My friend <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/unluckiestblackcat">UnluckiestBlackCat</a> and I are currently doing an RP thread, and I wanted to post that and our related stories on AO3 in a series, just to keep everything in one place. I didn't actually write this one - I'm just posting it for her since she's not interested in getting an AO3 account.</p><p>Both the art and the writing were originally posted on Deviantart <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/unluckiestblackcat/art/Make-Me-Writing-841094364">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faustus had been searching for answers at the bottom of his glass for a while now. His eyes were a faded gold, swimming in and out of awareness as the room swam with him. Each breath was a sip of broken dreams and hollow promises. He was drowning in them.</p><p>Just the way he liked it.</p><p>If only he had enough alcohol in his cup to drown in… if he could just dip his lungs into it, squeeze them like sponges into the sea of whiskey…</p><p>He swallowed the last of it, giving the bench a light tap.</p><p>"Another," he muttered, wiping the incoming headache from his eyes.</p><p>Gods. He was exhausted. How many days had it been now? Couldn't have been less than three without a wink of sleep.</p><p>"Make that two." Faustus filtered through his jacket, patting himself down as if he didn't know the coat was his.</p><p>He received only a dismissive grunt in reply, soon accompanied by the clink of glasses, the chattering of other patrons, shuffling feet, laughter… It was all a pointless mess of sounds now.</p><p>"Pay up." The bartender spoke up. He'd prepared the drinks. Faustus was yet to pay. A false smile accompanied the exchange. "Appreciate it."</p><p>Two glasses, though filled with gold, cheap as dog turds. The devil's nectar, they called it.</p><p>Faustus scoffed. Some nectar it was.</p><p>The next mouthful was as disappointing as his own birth was. Fruitless and without passion.</p><p>But grog was grog.</p><p>It was his next mouthful that ended up missing his lips completely, the glass toppling over. Odd that he hadn't even tried to take another sip yet, but there it was, running down his shirt. A new shirt, too.</p><p>It was his birth all over again.</p><p>"Fuck me with a chainsaw." Faustus hissed at the nectar. He wasn't a happy bee. Especially when he knew he'd been bumped.</p><p>He turned, facing the culprit. Some lanky little noodle man had slipped an elbow into Faustus, knocking the glass out of his hand.</p><p>Faustus just squinted.</p><p>"Hey sprout." He gave the stranger a tap on the shoulder, albeit drunkenly. "You're gonna buy me a new drink,"</p><p>The stranger turned. He looked like a stunned mullet. "S'cuse me?"</p><p>"You're gonna pay," Faustus waved a hand over the drink stain on his shirt, "For all this."</p><p>Without an inkling of concern, the stranger just shrugged.</p><p>"Pay for your own drinks."</p><p>Faustus' eye twitched. He didn't have any brain cells left both functional and awake for this.</p><p>"You bumped me." He hissed.</p><p>The stranger laughed. His buddies did, too. Faustus only just noticed the other stop sign and broccoli boy standing beside them. Bunch of arses.</p><p>"Seein things, drunkard?"</p><p>"Drunkard? Drunkard?" Faustus just scoffed, flicking himself off of the stool with a sway of movement. "You're the flailer, mister 'ooh, I have cheese sticks for arms!'"</p><p>Little clueless dots seemed to appear around the beanpole's head. Like fireflies, dancing around. Or maybe he was just hallucinating. Regardless, Faustus found his expression funny. He laughed, softly.</p><p>"Cheese st- what kind of piece of shit are you?"</p><p>"The kind you owe a drink," fortunately for Faustus, he had another drink on hand. Picking it up, he toasted to the stranger before taking a sip.</p><p>"I've seen you around here, drunk," the stranger's eyes narrowed, and he nudged his neighbours with those pesky elbows of his. What ugly knobs they were. "You're that gambler. Aren't you banned from places like this?"</p><p>Can't enjoy a drink for five minutes, can I?</p><p>Faustus licked his lips, tilting his glass.</p><p>"Sure wish I was. Wouldn't have to look at your beady-eyed brick face all night."</p><p>"B-B-" the man just stuttered. Oh the gears were turning in this man's head, Faustus could see it. Smoke might have sprayed out. Any minute now…</p><p>"If I wanted to stare at a stack of bricks, I'd be at the construction site next door. At least they'd have better manners." Faustus waved his glass in the air before taking a sip, "And the dog piss on them would taste better than this."</p><p>The poor flabbergasted beanpole just stared at Faustus. Oh, what anger did to the unintelligent! Until, of course, his friend stepped in. The glaring broccoli kid with skin so… eerily green toned.</p><p>"You want to go there, drunkard?" He gave Faustus' shoulder a poke. "We could escort you."</p><p>"A date, then?" Faustus downed the rest of his drink with a smug grin.</p><p>"Sure, pisshead." They scoffed, wiping a hand across their nose. Must have been itchy, he supposed. "A date."</p><p>"Kinky." Faustus smiled, a soulless, flirtatious facade falling over his features as he leaned over. "Never been with three guys before, I'm excited."</p><p>Stop sign took hold of Faustus' coat, named this way for his skinny body, but massive, red-faced head on top. An interesting head shape, Faustus noticed. And were those eyes… yes, they were crooked! How unusual.</p><p>Faustus chuckled.</p><p>"You wanna go?" They hissed.</p><p>"Ready when you are, sweetheart." Faustus' head swirled like a mix of milk and detergent- which was, to say the least, not very comfortable. Or tasty. But he was grinning nonetheless.</p><p>The careless bartender chimed in. This time with, surprise surprise, care, and no winning customer service smile. "Not in here, boys."</p><p>Stop sign let go, but not before slipping in a few words of a dreadful whisper. Worst of all, it smelled like cigarettes and onions. Two things Faustus hated.</p><p>"Outside. You and me."</p><p>He straightened the collar of his own coat- giving the new acquaintances a signature Faustus Grin.</p><p>"Wouldn't miss it for the world."</p>
<hr/><p>No one had stopped the group as they stepped outside. No one cared to intervene. Even the bartender looked glad to see them go.</p><p>Wary pedestrians on the street didn’t seem to care either as the group made their way closer to the construction site. It wasn’t far, even for a drunken stumble. No traffic passed through here, either.</p><p>No unfortunate car accidents tonight, it seemed.</p><p>Not that anyone cared.</p><p>Though admittedly Faustus wouldn't want to have himself around either. Especially not with a bunch of nutters waving elbows and spilling drinks like it was some sort of dance party.</p><p>Faustus couldn't imagine a dance party at a construction site, though. There was no chance of a party here. Not even if he lined the place with colourful lights, copious amounts of alcohol and a bunch of idiots waiting for a 'Good Time, Bro'.</p><p>They’d dragged him out here, and for what?</p><p>Good time, indeed.</p><p>The three fellow patrons circled Faustus like a hawk, eyeballing him as though he were a slab of meat.</p><p>"So, we gonna dance? Shake a little?" Faustus bounced on his feet, a terrible idea that was. His head began to spin like a merry-go-round, lame music and all. He brushed it aside, kicking his feet into the dirt. "Come on, don't keep me waiting."</p><p>Broccoli kid slapped his hands together, for god knows what, Faustus didn't know. Dramatic effect? Regardless, he was tired of the bullshit.</p><p>"Shut up, won't you?"</p><p>Faustus nodded. Slowly. "Sensing some tension here. Don't know if it's sexual, though." A pause, "But it's got some energies to it."</p><p>Stop sign tuned in. "What the fuck are you talking about?"</p><p>"You must be the top, right? Big spoon man? You look like a big spoon man. Or maybe you secretly like to be held, hmm? Don't worry, you don't have to be shy. You know, when I was a little boy, I too h-"</p><p>Bean pole struck first, a left hook to the side of Faustus' face. He hadn't seen it coming, but he'd expected it- no, wanted it. It hurt. Stung. He crumbled into himself like a scrunched up newspaper, senses wavering under the shock.</p><p>"Shut. Up." He could hear the beanpole's scrawny voice at least. Damn elbow lord hadn't struck him hard enough.</p><p>Faustus spat blood into the dirt. Stupid bee sting of a punch made him bite his lip. He straightened his stance, bearing a toothy, bloody grin.</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next blow was to his abdomen. Hard, calculated, forceful. It sent Faustus bounding for the scaffolding, the initial hit rendering him as useless and easily thrown about as a ragdoll.</p><p>Faustus attempted a laugh, but wasn't given the time to manage one before the wind was knocked out of him.</p><p>Was it just the one hitting him? Two? All three? He couldn't tell, now. Finally they'd hit him hard enough that it was difficult to process how many toes he had. Blood filled his mouth, his nose. It was all he could smell and taste.</p><p>He had ten toes, right?</p><p>All at once, the attacks stopped- but the pain remained. White noise rang in his ears, but he could hear voices. Muffled. Indistinct. But voices. Couldn't have been important, anyways, if he couldn't understand.</p><p>Nothing was.</p><p>They moved him, he could feel that. That and a whole lot of pain. Good, he thought. It was relaxing, like watching a sunrise, feeling the warmth of it on your skin for the first time.</p><p>"Oi, Pisshead!"</p><p>Peace was interrupted by a slap across the face, which admittedly wasn't filled with the warmth of the sun at all.</p><p>"Open your eyes," the voice was lulling, deceptive, and just a little bit condescending.</p><p>Faustus licked blood off his lips, eyes refusing to peel open, even if he wanted them to.</p><p>"Dun' think I want to, chief."</p><p>"Just open your damn eyes you pissy prick!"</p><p>And just like that, they peeled them open. Without consent. The three of them had Faustus propped up on some of the scaffolding, but he was so out of it that he couldn't make out one silhouetted beanpole from the next. They almost blurred together like a horrible flesh amalgamation. Faustus didn't like the thought of that, even if they did share a single brain cell.</p><p>"Not ready yet." He tried to close his eyes again, sniffling a bit of blood to the back of his throat- though they quickly ended that response with a knee to the gut.</p><p>"You'll do as we say," one of them pressed something cold to Faustus' neck, and one could only imagine what that might have been.</p><p>"I'm complyin', don't get your knickers in a twist," Faustus squinted to get a good look at the beanpole at his neck.</p><p>Ugly, just as expected, but that wasn't the point.</p><p>The point was that they had a knife to his throat, which… wasn't really a good thing.</p><p>"One more smart-mouthed comment outta your mouth and we'll cut that tongue out of you." They hissed, spitting in Faustus' face. Though he couldn't really tell if it was spit or his own blood at this point. Regardless, it felt unpleasant.</p><p>"I wouldn't…" he paused to try and wipe the blood from under his nose, but his wrists seemed to be preoccupied with being pinned against the wall. "I really wouldn't put that thing near me if I were you."</p><p>They just laughed. "Threatening us? While you're like this?"</p><p>It was laughable, true.</p><p>That was the problem.</p><p>"I don't know if girl scouts taught you 'nuff bout manners, but pointin that at me with intent to kill isn't nice." He rolled his neck, narrowing his eyes at the three attackers, attempting to discern them from one another. "You don't wanna do that."</p><p>"You're messing with the wrong crowd, little gambling man. We can kill you if we want. No one's gonna care."</p><p>One of them pressed the knife into Faustus' skin, drawing blood. The pain was pleasant and cold, but one could only hope the blade was clean.</p><p>Faustus just bit his cheek again to bite back the pain, and rolled the blood around in his mouth.</p><p>"Don't be so sure 'bout that."</p><p>"We're part of a gang, top tier! You die, no one's gonna find us, no one's gonna catch us," the blade had again dug deeper into Faustus' neck, drawing more and more blood. He could only wince and attempt to curl and squirm away from it- but he was far too weak, far too tired.</p><p>"No one's gonna notice if you up and disappeared, you're going to die, right here among your pissy bricks and poles." The knife inched closer- too close. Faustus could feel it embedding itself under his skin, layer by layer. "Just, poof! Gone."</p><p>Above them, the scaffolding had been rocking ever so slightly. Side to side, unnoticeable at first, but gradually becoming more and more unstable. Faustus was the first to notice, and snickered.</p><p>Through a hiss under his breath as the blade steadily pierced more than just his skin, Faustus attempted reasoning.</p><p>"Nothing will happen if you just walk away,"</p><p>The knife wielder's voice was laced with genuine venom.</p><p>"Fuck. Y-"</p><p>Steel beams fell at a tremendous speed, Faustus realised, as the scaffolding tilted enough for one to glide off the edge above them, crushing the attacker directly in front of him within an instant. A quick, painless death that managed to spray an unseemly amount of blood throughout the scene.</p><p>Then another, and another, like dominoes they fell, taking out all three of Faustus' drinking buddies in an instant.</p><p>Faustus remained unscathed, sliding along the wall of the scaffolding until he came to sit in the dirt and blood below.</p><p>Gods. He was tired. And ready for another drink. And a shower.</p><p>But he just laughed- a dry, blood-filled cough of a laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.</p><p>"Should have just bought me that damn drink."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>